The Role of Music
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: -YAOI- Music plays the biggest role in our lives. probably no one can live without music. Finding the right kind of music that you will never get tired of playing and listening with. This is one of my Seto x Jonouchi. enjoy!


It was a late night that Seto Kaiba had his car parked on an empty playground. Bringing some cans of beer, he sat on a bench and drinks them one after another. Having the last can opened he reached for the pocket of his coat. He took out a pack of cigarette. And with a car-like lighter he lit one. After awhile of smoking he felt bushed. He laid down as he stretched his arms. He was staring at the sky as his sight gets dimmer and dimmer. 

Seto had fallen to a sleep but then he realized he was hearing music from somewhere near by. He stood up and hearing the song further draws him to an eagerness of finding where it's coming from. Then he found the person who was singing this song, on top of the apple slide. 

"It's coming from…him?" he was surprised to see that such a calm voice was coming from a guy.

"What's this? I… I can't stop myself from listening to him."

This guy's hair was flickering to the air. He had an earring in his left ear. The way he strums his

Guitar made Seto's heart bit fast. 

Kaiba stood beside the post finding himself all drawn to him. His rest was being complete with the sound of his voice. But then it broke when something went out ringing. It was his phone. He was shaking as he answers he almost drop it. 

"DAMN IT! I told you not to call me! What is it this time!" 

Then he noticed that he it got quiet as to he could only hear his voice. He saw the boy looking at him apparently he was surprised to know someone was there. He hurriedly stood up and got down from the slide and run.

He just turned off his phone without even listening to reason of the call.

"AH! WAIT! HEY WAIT! I DIDN"T MEAN TO... darn," Seto exclaimed as he was running to catch him. 

The boy had the hard time to run while having his guitar. Seto catch up on him.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Nothing… I was just listening to you singing that's all."

"If so, why did you follow me?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe I was just surprised because you started running."

"Surprised? I should be the one who's saying that!"

"Listen, I… I didn't mean to disturb you. It was that damn call's fault. I was just really listening to you."

"All right..."

"I'm glad you believe me. I thought…"

"I don't"

"What?"

"Why would I… your drunk"

"I did have some drinks but I'm not drunk. Wait a minute, what are you trying to say."

"I'm going…"

"What? Do you need some kind of proof or anything?"

"Yeah! Why don't you show me your I.D. if you're innocent of my accusation."

"OK!" He then started reaching for his pocket searching for his wallet. When he found it and tried to show it to the guy he was already gone. 

"That guy! He really thought I'm sort of a stalker. Oh CRAP!"

---

Seto got back home really pissed off. When a guy wearing black suit and sun glasses came close to him he bumped him in the head. 

"You IDIOT! I told you not to call me! You disturb me and caused me problem did you know that!"

"I'm sorry sir…but it's about the young master"

"Mokuba? What about him?" 

"Hey brother!" he hears a familiar voice coming down from the stairs.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?"

"This is my home too, you know."

"That's not what I meant! You're supposed to be in New York studying."

"I know… but I don't like it there so I thought of just coming home besides I miss you, don't you?"

"Of course… I miss you too"

"See you miss me too."

"Don't change the subject!"

"By the way nii-chan… what were you doing? You said you were disturbed? Oh! I know... you were doing something, weren't you? Who is she? Do i know her?"

"I know what you're pointing...I was not doing anything with anyone! And I told you not to change the subject! Hey! Mokuba!"

"OK… ok… Its nice to see you to Seton nii-chan. I'm kind'a tired so I'm off to bed now. Goodnight"

"Mokuba!" Seto screams as Mokuba gradually goes upstairs "Geez… your being a pain. Argh…"

He was holding onto his head as it was aching in shame of what happened and of his brother's hard-headedness. 


End file.
